1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuit packages, and more specifically, to integrated circuit packages that use die attachment material with little or no lead.
2. Related Art
In recent years, regulations are being enacted that require manufacturers to limit or eliminate materials that may pose health and/or environmental threats. One such case are regulations enacted by the European Union that require manufacturers to restrict materials such as lead, mercury, cadmium, and hexavalent chromium in products such as integrated circuit packages. Although the materials may be used if the components can be re-used, recycled, or otherwise recovered to reduce the disposal of the materials, some manufacturers are seeking ways to eliminate use of the materials altogether.
In the semiconductor industry, integrated circuit dies are attached to a structure using a die attach material and encapsulated in a protective package. Die attach solder materials that have little or no lead content have a lower melting point than die attach materials containing lead. The melting point of low or no lead die attach materials is often less than the temperature used to reflow encapsulation material used to package semiconductor devices.